Los buenos días del viernes
by Luka-sama
Summary: En el vagón #2 a las 8 am, tomando mi asiento favorito como siempre, El chico de al lado parece que aún no se despierta, la misma historia de siempre, A las 8:07 la puerta del otro lado se abre y de repente olvide como respirar otra vez…Toda esa práctica y aun así en vez de palabras, tengo un montón de nada para decir, hoy también, Solo necesitas algo simple con que empezar.


…_._

_Hola _

_Buenos días/tardes/noches depende del lugar donde lean otra de mis historias, sé que debería actualizar otras, pero escuche una canción genial de GUMI y se me vino esta historia a la mente, fue tan agggg no pude evitarlo, así que aquí traigo una nueva historia NALU. _

_Recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece, tampoco me pertenece mucho la trama ya que literalmente la saque de la canción en youtube que se llama "los buenos días del viernes" creo que es de honeyworks, en fin, tampoco es mi idea, pero espero disfruten de la historia._

_Nota: las palabras en cursiva y en medio de la pantalla son la letra de la canción…o la traducción en la que me base al escribirlo._

**Los buenos días del viernes**

Bien ya estaba todo listo.

Ropa, anteriormente lavada por el mismo para evitar malos olores.

Listo.

Bufanda regalado de su padre (eso no iba con la ropa).

Lista.

Peinado…ignorando el color rosado que era natural en él.

Listo.

Se observó detenidamente en el espejo del baño, hoy era el día (eso decía cada viernes), por eso todo debía estar perfecto.

Tomo aire.

Luego se dedicó a lo que hacia todos los viernes a las siete de la mañana.

-¡BUENOS DIAS!-grito con una gran sonrisa.

_Ejercitando a mi mejor buenos días._

Luego se quedó observando su reflejo y negó con la cabeza, aun no sonaba como quería.

-Buenos días preciosa-agregó en tono coqueto al verse en el espejo.

Repitió varias veces un buenos días, pero ninguno parecía satisfacerle. Suspiro resignado y se observó por última vez su cabello.

_Mi cabello también está listo para la acción_

Con resignación salió de su casa despidiéndose de su gato Happy, hoy era el día…

_Tengo que darlo todo este viernes_

Camino algunas cuadras, o mejor dicho corrió hasta llegar a la estación de trenes, al principio estaba recio a hacerlo, toda su vida había preferido caminar kilómetros a tomar un transporte público, pero debía hacerlo por ella. Por eso debía esforzarse ya que era viernes.

¿Qué tenía de especial un viernes?

La realidad…era…

_Ya que no te veré todo el fin de semana, ¿sabes?_

Tuvo que apurar un poco más el paso al llegar a la estación, estaba a tiempo pero prefería asegurar su mismo puesto de siempre. Al subir miro con desconfianza al tren, odiaba los medios de transporte ya que se mareaba con facilidad, pero había descubierto que ella siempre tomaba ese tren.

Tomo aire antes de subir al tren.

_En el vagon #2 a las 8am, tomando mi asiento favorito como siempre_

Era cerca de las puertas, lo eligió debido que al detenerse no le costaría nada salir corriendo. Miro con desconfianza todo el lugar y empezó a sentir un leve mareo, pero lo soporto.

_El chico de al lado parece que aún no se despierta, la misma historia de siempre_

Bufo al ver a Gray dormido en su asiento al lado, ese idiota debería estar despierto para pelear y evitar los nervios.

El siempre animado y explosivo Natsu Dragneel, estaba nervioso por una chica…pero no era cualquier chica, ella era especial, siempre ayudaba a otros.

Ella era hermosa.

Un sonrojo inundo su rostro y los nervios desplazaron su usual mareo por los transportes.

_A las 8:07 la puerta del otro lado se abre y de repente olvide como respirar otra vez…_

Hay estaba tan hermosa como siempre.

Lucy Heartfilia, una chica rubia de ojos chocolate que se había transferido el año pasado al instituto Fairy tail en el centro de magnolia.

¿Cómo se había enamorado de ella?

Ni él sabía. Pero lo que si sabía, era que los putos nervios habían arruinado nuevamente su oportunidad.

_Toda esa práctica y aun así en vez de palabras, tengo un montón de nada para decir, hoy también_

Era tan molesto, él siempre decía lo que quería, hablaba cuando le daba la gana y pateaba el trasero de cualquiera…

Entonces…

Por qué no podía decirle nada a la chica que le gustaba.

_Solo necesitas algo simple con que empezar, pero me falta esa cosa sumamente importante llamada "agallas"_

Sus usuales agallas se habían apagado, eso era lo que ella provocaba en todo su ser.

_Es una prueba de coraje que tengo que aprobar y ahora mismo no es momento de huir_

Ya que él era testarudo y la quería a ella. Aunque probablemente hoy no sería ese día.

_Sigo ensayando ese buenos días para ti_

Otro viernes, otro dólar.

Si tuviera un dólar por cada viernes desperdiciado, ya tendría suficiente dinero para comer en un restaurante de los finos, naa mejor compraría el nuevo video juego que salió.

_Tratando de ahogar la voz cobarde dentro de mi_

Al llegar al instituto, peleo con Gray un rato para quitar el estrés, antes de ser regañado por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Erza.

_Voy a darlo todo el viernes_

Ese siempre era su pensamiento.

_Porque si no será otro largo, y deprimente fin de semana_

En clases la observaba, ella siempre se sentaba adelante. Todos sus amigos estaban en una de sus acostumbradas peleas, a la cual él extrañamente no participaba.

_Con solo el mas mínimo vistazo de tu cara soñolienta_

Un sonrojo inundo su rostro al verla bostezar. Todo el rostro parecía brilla especialmente y su cara era perfecta.

Por kami-sama sonaba como un idiota enamorado.

_Podría cruzar el Sahara con solo eso para hacerme seguir adelante_

¿De dónde salió ese pensamiento tan romántico?

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Aun así, aunque pareciera un acosador…no podía dejar de verla. Luego una banca golpeo su cabeza y lo distrajo de sus pensamientos de hablarle.

_Vamos hombre no te desvíes los ojos en el objetivo_

Después de golpear el rostro de Elfman y quitarse de su camino a Gray, observo como la chica sonreía con una de sus amigas.

_Estaría bien empezar susurrándome algo de auto-aliento_

Ese era su pensamiento la semana siguiente.

_Son las 8 am y el vagón #2 mi asiento ya está ocupado_

Bufo molesto al otro lado del vagón.

Su usual asiento estaba ocupado por una chica de pelo azul, esta parecía acosar a Gray y este intentaba alejarse.

_Se va de los carriles tan mal que el cielo está a punto de llorar por mí_

Las ganas de vomitar lo estaban matando.

Aun no estaba listo…eran muchos los nervios.

_Son las 8:07 y no estoy ni cerca de estar listo para esto, espera…tengo que tratar y no tener un infarto_

Al observarla entrar por el vagón, todo su mundo se congelo al igual que él.

_Colapsando otra vez, esas palabras se desvanecieron en la punta de mi lengua_

Gruño frustrado al pasar todo el viaje en silencio, todo el día fue aburrido y monótono, además la lluvia que caía era claro ejemplo que su día empeoraba.

_Estaba atrapado escondiéndome de la lluvia cuando la voz de un ángel de repente dijo: "puedes usar esta sombrilla si quieres"_

Su cuello giro tan rápido que pensó que se quebraría, su boca se abrió como pez fuera del agua y todos sus sentidos murieron.

Ahí estaba Lucy.

Esa chica era gentil con todos y no se negaba a ayudar a nadie.

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver el sonrojo en el rostro de ella mientras le entregaba un paraguas rojo.

_Toda apenada no podía verme a los ojos_

Se golpeó el cerebro para que pudiera decir algo.

_Fui capaz de decirte un gracias con una voz temblorosa_

Ambos estaban nerviosos.

_No era el inicio que había planeado pero eh._

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, viste como ella se fue en el paraguas junto a una de sus amigas, una chica algo pequeña y de pelo celeste.

La observaste irse como idiota.

_Solo voy a tener que seguir las cosas como son_

Ese día el regreso a casa fue mejor de lo esperado, ese paraguas en su mano era una razón para la cual podría hablarle.

_Especialmente si no quiero pasar el fin de semana quejándome conmigo mismo de nuevo_

Al día siguiente, era viernes…no podía esperar más.

_Con solo ser capaz de echarte un vistazo todos los días y después_

Ya había estado así por más de un año.

_No puedo estar satisfecho con eso para siempre_

Estaba decidido a tener a esa chica…aunque no pudiera hablarle.

_Este viernes es hora de hacerlo o callarme_

Mientras caminaba por la casa, seguido de Happy, intentaba practicar más su buenos días, no era perfecto, pero quería que saliera lo mejor posible.

_Empezara a ejercitar mi voz una vez más_

Corrió este día a la estación, iba tarde por alistarse y practicar, con suerte le había dejado alimento a Happy o si no estaba muerto al llegar.

Pero a pesar de llegar al vagón y verla como siempre, le era imposible hablarle. Solamente la miraba a lo lejos con el paraguas dentro de su bolso.

_A pesar de te puedo hablar tan fácil en mis sueños _

En el receso se escondió en un baño para pensar.

Era frustrante.

Cada vez que soñaba con ella (más seguido de lo que pensarían) hablaba tranquilamente, porque no podía pensar bien al lado de ella.

Ella debía ser una hechicera que lo había embrujado.

_D-dame un segundo para organizarme aquí_

Comenzó a gritar dentro del baño y los chicos que estaban dentro salieron corriendo asustados.

_Lo he puesto todo preparando este crucial buenos días_

Ese día se miraba en el espejo del baño de hombres.

Él era Natsu Dragneel…debía hacerlo.

_Hice que mi cabello se vea perfecto también_

¿Por qué rayos seguía viendo su cabello?

_Son las 8:07 y el segundo en el que caminas dentro ya llego_

Otro viernes, otra oportunidad.

_No hay manera de que no suceda hoy_

Ya harto de toda esta espera, decidió hacer algo ese día.

_Claro la gran idea es que eventualmente empiece a decirte buenas noches también_

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver como subían de tono en su mente, un sueño era que algún día pudiera estar con ella de esa forma.

_Pero eso es adelantarte_

Todo el viaje pasó sonrojado.

Mas al verla entrar por el vagón ese día.

_Honestamente pienso que es mi cosa favorita para decir_

Después de las clases, la espero fuera en la entrada…todos se habían ido y ella terminaba de salir de su club (era un acosador profesional y sabia su horario)

Ella se detuvo al verlo y él se sonrojo grandemente.

Antes de que ella dijera algo él le entrego el paraguas.

-Buenos días-

_Porque significa que te volveré a ver_

Lucy lo miro confundida de que dijera eso…ya era tarde y no eran formas de saludar.

Pero le había hablado.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Buenos días-respondió ella con una sonrisa.

De esa manera todo iniciaría.

**Fin**

Raro…si…es un song-fic, espero les guste.

:D

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**

**Ultima revisión: 06/10/2015.**


End file.
